You Did This?
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Regina has spent the past year giving Emma magic lessons. Over time they have become incredibly close while falling into a comfortable routine, but this lesson is a little different than usual. (Written for SQW Jan. 2016 Day 7: Pride)


**Hi! This is written for Jan. 2016 SQW Day 7: Pride. There's no exact timeline on this one, but sometime after 4x11. A big thank you to Rie (nooowestayandgetcaught on Tumblr) for the awesome gifset to go along with this little oneshot! Please make sure to go check it out! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

It's been nearly a year since they first began magic lessons together. Well, formal magic lessons that is. They had started out a bit rocky at first, but over the months they had grown much closer. Much of the time they spent together with Henry, but gradually they spend more and more time just the two of them.

Recently lessons had been more or less the same. A confident and playful Emma (now with full control over her magic. Is there even an actual reason to continue "lessons"?) would think she knows better, so she and Regina would find themselves laughing together over fun challenges they create. Sometimes they would find themselves smiling for no other reason than just spending time together. Regina thinks it's actually quite nice having the other woman around.

However, today's lesson has been different. Emma seems withdrawn and perhaps even nervous for whatever reason. She thought they were past this stage in their relationship, so Regina knows it must be something she has done. She racks her brain of anything that could've upset the blonde. She recalls being snippy during her birthday dinner last night because of Emma's food choice (seriously, the woman wanted a slice of apple pie. For dinner!), but she thought she had been obvious that she was just poking fun at her. She had even laughed along with her. That can't be it, but it has to be something. Should she just ask?

She finally musters up the courage, "Is there something bothering you?" Regina asks quietly while she and Emma clean up their work table.

"No, I'm fine," Emma says in a tone that is an obvious failed attempt at her usual mood. Inside her heartbeat begins to race because she's been hiding something from Regina and today is the day that she is going to show her.

* * *

Regina looks out the window of the yellow deathtrap and finally asks, "Where are we going, Miss Swan?"

Emma winces at the use of that name again. Damn it, maybe this was a bad idea.

"You'll see," she answers as confidently as she can while dealing with her internal struggle of deciding whether she should just take them home (erm, Regina home, she means) and say this is all just a joke.

She continues to drive until they reach the edge of the woods. She parks on the side of the road and turns off the vehicle. Regina looks completely and utterly confused. She knows her town very well and the only thing out there is a large clearing that occasionally townspeople would find use for. Mostly it's just abandoned though.

Emma reaches out a hand, "Follow me".

Regina searches Emma's eyes and she just trusts her for whatever reason. She takes her hand and they begin to walk together.

Before they enter the clearing, Regina hears a sound. A sound she recognizes from ages ago. Has it really been over three decades now? The two push through into the clearing and Emma attentively watches Regina's face for any sign of what she may be thinking. Regina never thought she'd see this sight ever again. Before them is an exact image of Rocinante. The steed gallops freely without a care in the world.

After a moment Regina says familiar words, "You did this?" Except this time tears of frustration don't form in her eyes. Disappointment doesn't drip from her words. There's no anger to make Emma feel like her insides are shriveling up. Instead her eyes start to water for a different reason. The woman in front of Emma watches as this version of her childhood horse gallops in the large field before them and Emma can tell that she tries so hard to hold back her full smile for some reason. She just wants her to be happy.

"Happy birthday, Regina"

Regina nods and tries to choke back tears. This is perhaps the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. After some time, Regina turns to Emma, "You must've been working on this for quite some time. This spell is rather complicated," she pauses. Mulling over the exact words to say. Finally she simply states, "I'm proud of you, Emma. Thank you"

Emma's heart feels like it's going to explode. Hardly anyone has ever told her that they're proud of her. Well only her parents when she fulfilled what they expected of her. Come to think of it, no one has ever told her that they're proud of her for something she decided to do on her own and she can't help but grin.

The blonde realizes how goofy her grin must look especially for such plain words, but she doesn't care. She tentatively reaches forward and brushes her hand against Regina's. As the moment ticks on, these feelings become too much to contain. The brunette accepts her hand and they watch. Watch as both women express much more than words could ever say in just this one look.

Before they know it, their faces are just inches apart. Regina's eyes linger to Emma's soft, pink, slightly shiny lips. Must be just a hint of ChapStick. She wonders what flavor. She can't take it any longer. Their lips meet gently as they slowly explore. Their kiss deepens and Regina's tear slips down her cheek. How long exactly have they been wanting this? Needing this? Emma's hand wanders down the brunette's torso to her waist as Regina clutches tightly to Emma's upper arms. Before the moment takes them even further than expected they pull apart with heavy breaths.

"Regina…are you crying?" Emma asks in concern. Panic sets in. It feels like a black hole suddenly appeared in her chest. What if this was a mistake? Shit. Shit. Shit!

Regina chuckles and wipes away moisture from her eyes, "Perhaps a little," she pulls her into a hug and whispers in the blonde's ear, "Thank you again, Emma"

Emma nestles her head into brunette waves of hair. She smells so damn good.

"You're welcome, Regina. How about we take a closer look?"

"I'd like that very much"

The two women separate. Regina takes Emma's hand and they walk into the large clearing together.


End file.
